tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
Patthana-Ver.2-Chapter26
Tipitaka >> Abhidhamma Pitaka >> Patthana Dhamma By Htoo Naing ---- = Chapter 26 - Natthi Paccayo And Vigata Paccayo = Or Absence And Disappearance Natthi paccayoti Samanantara niruddhā citta cetasikā dhammā patuppannānam citta cetasikānam dhammānam natthi paccayena paccayo. There are 89 cittas and their associated 52 cetasikas. When one citta passes away along with their associated cetasika they are no more there and this conditions the arising of next citta and its associated cetasikas. As there are 89 cittas, depending on vithi vara after each passing away of citta there always arise next citta without any interruption. The absence of that passed away citta conditions arising of next citta. The conditioning dhamma are 89 cittas and their associated cetasikas and the conditioned dhamma or supported dhamma or paccayuppanna dhamma or resulatant dhamma are also 89 cittas and their associated 52 cetasikas. But depending on the vithi vara there is an exact order that which citta needs to arise after whcih citta according to citta niyama or law of consciousness. There is another paccaya or another condition, which is almost the same essence like natthi paccayo or absence condition. But as the implication are a bit different and they are also separate condition they should also deserve mentioning separately. That paccaya is vigata paccaya or disappearance condition. Vigata paccayoti Samanantara vigatā citta cetasikā dhammā patuppannānam citta cetasikānam dhammānam vigata paccayena paccayo. Vigata means disappearance. Vigata paccaya literally means disappearance condition. This condition serves to dhamma to arise by disappearing from their presence or their existence. This means that they formerly were there and now they are not there and they have disappeared. This disappearance helps other dhamma to arise. Examples are The first citta in a life is patisandhi citta or rebirth consciousness or linking coinsciousness. When it existed there is no other citta. But as it lasts only one single moment it has to pass away. This passing away does help next citta to arise. That next citta is the 1st bhavanga citta in that life. The conditioning dhamma is not there. It has disappeared. By disappearing that disappeared dhamma patisandhi citta conditions the 1st bhavanga citta to arise. The conditiong dhamma is patisandhi citta and the conditioned dhamma is 1st bhavanga citta. This also means that patisandhi citta and its associated cetasikas condition 1st bhavanga citta and its associated cetasikas. This condition or paccaya is for conditioning of nāma dhamma by nāma dhamma. There is no rūpa dhamma invloved in this paccaya. The disappearance of 1st bhavanaga citta or in any case when there is no condition for vithi citta to arise then there has to arise bhavanga citta and the disappearance of bhavanaga citta conditions next bhavanga citta and its associated cetasikas to arise. The condition that serves in this way is called vigata paccaya or disappearance condition. Sunsetting helps the moon shine when the light of the sun has disappeared. When the foregoing bhavanga citta passes away this passing away ror disappearing conditions arising of next bhavanga citta if there is no possibility of arising of vithi citta or cuti citta. If there is an arammana that has arisen then there may arise pancadvaravajjana citta or if it is dhammārammana then manodvāravajjana citta may arise. This possibility of arising of avajjana citta is because of conditioning of foregoing citta that has disappeared.